maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Lords and Ladies
Lords and Ladies is an American period drama television series. Set in the Victorian era, it revolves around the dramatic love story between Lord Valentine (credited as Marquis Valentine in one show airing in 2001) and Lady Amelia. Max Payne encounters television sets playing the show during his quests. Episode Summaries In the first episode, Lord Valentine meets with Lady Amelia to confess his love to her, but she rebuffs him. Lord Valentine protests this however, and demands to know the reason behind her rejection. She reveals that she is Lord Valentine's long-lost sister, and the episode ends on that note. Note: during the following 2003 episodes, the sibling relation between Valentine and Amelia seems to have been ret-conned, as they reveal a different background for Amelia and never bring up the 'sibling twist' again During the second episode, Lord Valentine attempts to woo Lady Amelia, and while she is about to reveal something, she loses the nerve and flees. Valentine calls after her, but she is gone, and the episodes ends after Valentine gives up on calling after her. The third episode begins with Lord Jack, Valentine's older brother, confronting Valentine on supposedly sneaking around, in addition to being involved with "that wench...a pirate's daughter", and how the affair is killing their father. Jack then threatens his brother, saying that if their father dies, he will inherit the family fortune and cut Valentine off from his family's wealth. The younger lord storms off, as Jack cackles and repeats his threat: "that and worse." Episode four begins with Jack pleading to his mother on what to do about Valentine. The mother begins to scheme, telling Jack that Lady Amelia must be stopped from further "blinding" her son with love, even if it goes as far as murder. Jack's "Mama" dismisses him telling him to do what must be done, and as Jack leaves, the episode ends. The beginning of episode five opens with Valentine arguing with his older brother, promising that he will marry Lady Amelia no matter what. Jack and Valentine begin dueling with swords, and then Lady Amelia arrives, pleading for the brothers to stop fighting. The fight quickly ends as Valentine kills Jack accidentally, and as both Lord Valentine and Lady Amelia lament over Jack's passing, the episode concludes. Episode Six begins with Valentine and Amelia being taken to Jack and Valentine's mother. She threatens that they will pay for Jack's death. Offering Amelia some wine and Valentine realizing that it's poison he takes it from her and drinks it himself, ensuring that Amelia will live instead. A fire breaks out from the wine being thrown into the fireplace, and both the mother and Valentine perish, allowing Amelia to escape a fiery death. The season finale reveals that Lady Amelia did, in fact survive the fire and she reminisces about Lord Valentine and how he helped her become the woman she is now. She also reveals that she has since had Valentine's child, describing the child as his "greatest treasure" to her. The season finale ends as she hears Lord Valentine's voice one last time in her mind: My Lady..." Amor e Damas seems to be a Brazilian version of Lords and Ladies in a modern setting. The episodes opens with Lorenzo and Amélia in their apartment, expressing their love for one another as well as for their unborn child. Suddenly a woman named Marina bursts in, and declares her love for Lorenzo. He cannot contain himself either, and expresses his love for Marina while telling Amélia he doesn't love her anymore. The two women begin fighting verbally, leading to them fighting physically. Amélia then begins to give birth, apparently due to her getting so worked up. She then gives birth to the Curupira, a creature of Brazilian folklore; the episode closes on all three of them looking shocked at what they had just witnessed. Note: a rough translation of the episode can be found in the About tab on the Amor e Damas video page (link HERE). Plot Transcript #1 (Episode airs in 2001) Announcer: Previously, on Lords and Ladies... Laurence: Lady Amelia, Lord Valentine asks for an audience. Lady Amelia: Thank you, Laurence. Lord Valentine: My Lady... Lady Amelia: My Lord? Announcer: And now, an all new episode of Lords and Ladies, brought to you in part by Aesir Corporation. Lord Valentine: My Lady... Lady Amelia: My Lord? Lord Valentine: My Lady, there is a matter of great importance I must bring to your attention. Lady Amelia: My Lord, there is? Lord Valentine: Indeed, my Lady, there is indeed. From the very first moment we met, upon that distant forest path, there's been sunlight in the autumn leaves, blazing like the colors of your hair. Lady Amelia: Oh my Lord, you should not speak so. Lord Valentine: But my Lady, I must, I must. Lady Amelia: My Lord, no, I forbid you. This cannot be, this must not be. Lord Valentine: But why, my love, why? Lady Amelia: My Lord, it is too dreadful. Do not force me to speak the words. Lord Valentine: My Lady, I beg of you, I must know. I would rather die than not know. Lady Amelia: Yes, my Lord, we should both be dead, for the shame is too great for the living. My Lord... I am-..... My Lord, I am your long-lost sister! Transcript #2 (Episode airs in 2003) Lord Valentine: My Lady, wait! Lady Amelia: My Lord. Lord Valentine: My Lady, this is a surprise, finding you here. Were you looking for me by chance? Lady Amelia: My Lord, I, I was... Oh, this is so difficult! Lord Valentine: My Lady? Lady Amelia: My Lord, I came to see you, but now that I am here I can see that this was a dreadful mistake. Lord Valentine: My Lady, no. Surely- Lady Amelia: My Lord, I should go! Should anyone see us together, your reputation would be ruined. Lord Valentine: My Lady, stay- Lady Amelia: My Lord, please forgive me! Amelia runs away Lord Valentine: My Lady! Announcer: After the break, an all-new episode of Lords and Ladies. Transcript #3 (Episode airs in 2003) Announcer: Lords and Ladies, brought to you by Gold Touch Brandy . Lord Jack: Going somewhere little brother? Lord Valentine: My Lord, Jack, what on earth? Why are you lurking here in darkness? Are you- Are you SPYING on me? Hardly conduct fit for a Lord. Lord Jack: Not so, if the other one is no Lord to begin with. It is not I whose actions are in question here, Valentine. Where do you think you're going at this ungodly hour? Lord Valentine: Who put you up to this shameful errand?! Mama? Lord Jack: Leave our parents out of this. Papa, the esteemed Sheriff of York, was well on his way to recovery from the consumption, when news of you carrying on with that wench - a pirate's daughter no less - brought about his relapse. Lord Valentine: Balderdash! Lord Jack: Soon Papa will be dead, because of you! And I will be the head of the family. Continue seeing her at your own peril. Lord Valentine: Are you threatening me, my Lord? Lord Jack: I will cut you off, Valentine. That and worse. Lord Valentine: I bid you goodnight, brother. Valentine walks away Lord Jack: That and worse, brother! Hahahahahaha! That and worse. Transcript #4 (Episode airs in 2003) Announcer: And now, Lords and Ladies continues. Lord Jack: Mama! I tried to stop him, but he is beyond reason. Valentine has gone to a rendezvous with his mistress, the harlot. She is no lady. Mama : Good, good, Jack my son, Jack, my favorite son. You have done right in turning to me in this distasteful affair. Lord Jack: Mama, tell me what to do, and I will do it. Anything to save our name from disgrace. Mama: Yes, good, good. That witch has made my Valentine blind with love. She must be stopped. Jack, my boy, our name, our line is pure, precious, holy, it must be preserved at any cost. Anyone who threatens it is our mortal enemy. They must be stopped by any means. The honor of the whole of York is at stake. Lord Jack: Yes, Mama. Mama: Yes, good, good. By any means. Even murder is a rightful course. She is a criminal. Lord Jack: Yes, Mama. Mama: I am so proud of you, Jack, my precious son. You will lift our name to new glorious heights. Truly, you are a Lord. Lord Jack: Yes, Mama. Mama: Good, good. Do what is necessary. Now go, to the harlot's house. Ride like the wind, fight proud my son. Lord Jack: Yes, Mama. Jack leaves Mama: Good, good. Transcript #5 (Episode airs in 2003) Announcer: An all new episode of Lords and Ladies, brought to you in part by Castling Insurance Companies. Lord Valentine: My Lord, I will marry her. My mind is made up. She will be my lady. Lord Jack: Over my dead body, brother. That harlot will never soil our family name. You have no right to call yourself a lord. I am here to do the duty of a sheriff's heir. Lord Valentine: You have insulted my lady for the last time, my lord. I demand satisfaction. and Jack draw their swords Lord Jack: As you wish, little brother! En garde! Lady Amelia: No, my Lord! Nothing good can come of this. clanking Lord Jack: Villain! Lady Amelia: My Lord, I beg of you! Lord Valentine: My Lord, brother, heed her words, maybe we can yet solve this peacefully. Lord Jack: Have at thee! Lord Valentine: No! Lady Amelia: My Lord! Lord Jack: Brother!? What have you done? Brother, you have slain me. Jack falls to the ground Lady Amelia: My Lord, we are lost. Lord Valentine: My Lady, what have I done? All is lost. What have I done? Announcer: Lords and Ladies continues after the break. Transcript #6 (Episode airs in 2003) Lady Amelia: My Lord. Lord Valentine: I have slain my brother. All is lost. I am a lord no more. Mama: Men, capture them! Guard: Your word is our command, my Lady. Lord Valentine: Mama! Mama: Yes, good, good. My precious boy, a noble lord, is dead, a vile crime against our illustrious name. A crime that shall not go unpunished. Lady Amelia: My Lord! Lord Valentine: Unhand her, you brutes! Mama: Yes, good, good. Men, let her go. Guard: Aye, my Lady. Mama: Good, good, my dear girl, you seem faint, do sit down, rest. Here, a glass of wine, drink. It will bring color back to your cheeks. Lady Amelia: Thank you, my Lady. Lord Valentine: No! Do not drink, my Lady! Mama: Valentine! Lady Amelia: My Lord! Lord Valentine: Allow me. Mama, I drink to the memory of my brother. My Lady, I drink for you. Mama: No, my son! That is not for you. Men, stop him! Valentine drinks Lord Valentine: Too late! I have swallowed the bitter poison. I am dead so that my lady can live. With this deed, I prove myself a lord. Lady Amelia: My Lord? throws the wine into the fireplace and a fire breaks out Mama: No! Fire! Fire is loose! Lady Amelia: My Lord! Lord Valentine: My Lady! Go! Run! Live! Amelia runs Lord Valentine: Mama. You... are... no... LADY! Mama: No! No, my son! No! Aaah! catches on fire of wood and shattering of glass Transcript #7 (Final episode, airs in 2003) Announcer: The season finale of Lords and Ladies, brought to you in part by Cleansing Cleaning Products. Lady Amelia: I fled into the night. Behind me, in the darkness, the manor house burned like Nero's Rome. My Lord Valentine taught me who I was. He showed me life, the meaning of being a lady, took me out of the world waiting beyond the secluded garden of my childhood home. He gave me the seed that grew into my greatest treasure. Boy: Mama! Mama! Lady Amelia: My little Valentine. It happened years ago, but I can still hear the voice of my lord, calling out to me, saying "My Lady". Lord Valentine's voice: My Lady. Videos es:Lords and Ladies Category:TV shows